Toothbrush
by Her Is In Hero
Summary: It's a hypnotising sight to see Skye in her underwear, Bobbi's own shirt, sex-mussed hair, kiss-reddened lips. *Someone shoot the author* *Toothbrush by DNCE* [not really, but it was meant to be]


_**Toothbrush**_

"You don't have to go." Bobbi murmured, dragging her lips across heated skin. "You could stay." A pair of nipples hardened to peaks under her touch. "Have some fun." Skye let out a moan and Bobbi grinned against her, knowing she'd won. For the moment at least. If the moment was all she had then she'd take it.

Tastes and touches, a mimicry of the night before as Bobbi presses Skye into the mattress. Gasps and moans in the otherwise empty room.

It doesn't last long enough for Bobbi because all too soon Skye is pulling on her panties and looking for her shirt - she finds Bobbi's instead and wears that and it makes the blonde want to pull her back to bed.

"I have to go." Skye insists, searching for her pants - Bobbi won't tell her they'd ended up under her bed at some point during the night.

"Why?" It's a hypnotising sight to see Skye in her underwear, Bobbi's own shirt, sex-mussed hair, kiss-reddened lips. "It's not like everyone doesn't know." They weren't exactly hiding it... Or at least Bobbi didn't think they were. "We don't have any reports or missions or any urgent work you need to race off to." Bobbi slipped out of bed, Skye bit her lip, eyes darting around for an escape route. "What's the rush?"

"I just-" Skye faltered, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as Bobbi got closer. "I just have-" this time it was Bobbi cutting her off. God, she looked so tempting. Too tempting. And in this case Bobbi was definitely giving into her temptations. She pressed Skye back against the door, effectively shutting said door, as she kissed her.

"Baby, you don't have to rush." Bobbi's lips found her neck, Skye let out a breathy moan. "Both of us never get a day off together, can't I just enjoy you?" She could feel Skye's body relaxing against hers, could feel her giving in.

Skye starts kissing her back, light fingers threading in blonde hair. "I will have to leave eventually." The brunette warns, but Bobbi is too busy stripping her - again - to pay much attention.

That was the moment Bobbi knew she was staying the night again. Eventually wouldn't be today, today was Bobbi and Skye day, today was sex, sweet kisses and watching stupid movies on Netflix.

* * *

Skye didn't stay the night, Bobbi was left sitting in bed feeling confused and a little abandoned when Skye made some excuse about a toothbrush and ran out of her room. A toothbrush, really?

Skye was spooked, Bobbi knew that much, but she didn't know why, so she got dressed and went in search.

Finding Skye wasn't that difficult, but it was confusing. The younger woman was standing in the middle of the hall halfway between Bobbi's bunk and her own.

"Skye?" Wide brown eyes turned in her direction. "You okay?" Stupid question, of course she wasn't okay. Okay people don't just stand in the middle of the hall looking lost and confused.

"I'm fine." That seemed to snap her back to reality. "I need my toothbrush." But Bobbi caught her before she could flee again.

"Talk to me, Skye, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Another two steps before she was stopped again. "It's nothing, Bobbi, I'm fine, I just need my toothbrush, and it's in my room, so I figured I should go to my room."

"You want to go to your room?" Blue eyes narrowed slightly, Skye nodded. "Why? Did I say something, did I not say something? Does my room smell funny? Talk to me here, Skye, one second we were fine and the next second you were in desperate need of your toothbrush when you know I have spares in my room." She even had a blue one with the extra soft bristles and a little toothbrush protector still in the packaging that was just like the one Skye was so desperate to get back to.

"I just-" brown eyes ducked down, but not quick enough that Bobbi couldn't see the vulnerability behind them. "I really like you, okay? Like seriously, I might be falling in love with you.'

"And that's a bad thing?" Bobbi frowned because she was pretty sure she was falling too and she really didn't want to fall alone.

"It's terrifying, not bad, but terrifying because the last guy I liked turned out to be HYDRA, the one before that was selling his hacks and it got an innocent guy killed, the guy before that-"

"I won't hurt you, Skye." Standing in the middle of the hallway with Agents milling around them and Skye looking far too good with her sex hair was not the ideal place to have this conversation. "I'm not them, and I know it's going to take more than words to convince you, but I won't give up."

"Come with me." Skye fingers laced with hers as the brunette led the way back to her room, heading for her bag of toiletries. "You know, if the system you don't get a lot of things that are just yours, but always a toothbrush, it's one of those things that everyone gets and it's just theirs. When I was a kid I'd always keep it with me, even when I went to a know house, I never put it in their bathroom." Blue with extra soft bristles and a little protective case over the head. "I guess I started to associate putting my toothbrush away with trust or some stupid shit like that and anyway, I wanted it so bad because..." Her bottom lip tugged between her teeth for a second. "Because for the first time in a long time I wanted to wake up in the morning next to you and have it right there and that terrified me because it means you have more of me than anyone else has, it means you have enough of me to break me."

That was a lot to put on a toothbrush!

"Last time someone had enough of me to break me it was Hunter, and we all know how that ended." Skye rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "But, Skye, you have more of me than that." Bobbi took Skye's hands and brought them to her skin. "You have my eyes, my ears, my lips, my heart, my everything." It was as close to a love confession as either of them could stand at this point. "If I have enough of you to break you, then you most definitely have enough of me to tear me to shreds."

Silence. Long, empty silence.

"God, I am so fucking messed up!" Skye scoffed, shaking her head, tossing her toothbrush aside. "It's a toothbrush! Just a stupid toothbrush!"

"It's not stupid to me." Maybe a little, but Bobbi would never admit it. Instead she kissed her.

* * *

The sheets tangled in a mess at the end of the bed, limbs tangled together on the bed. Bobbi watched Skye slowly blink her eyes awake before kissing her. She kissed her for lazy days spent together, for looking so fucking hot in her underwear and Bobbi's shirt, for the way her back arched and Bobbi's name tumbled from her lips as she came, for the best thing that had ever come from her joining S.H.I.E.L.D, for the toothbrush sitting next to hers that was blue with extra soft bristles and had a little protective cover over the head.

* * *

 **Okay, so writers block is a bitch! Hopefully this is the start of getting over it. Hopefully.**

 **I really have no idea what happened here, this what not how I imagined this to turn out (there's a lot les sex than was planned). Hopefully next time I can actually get it right, until then... Hope I can get you guys something else soon to help make up for my absence.**


End file.
